Sirius' perfect partner
by Svetlana Black
Summary: **TRADUCTION** Quand James et Remus interrogent Sirius au sujet de sa partenaire idéale. Slash SBRL **TRADUCTION**


_Et hop, une nouvelle traduction d'un One-Shot de l'excellente **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love**. _

_Comme d'hab', c'est un SB/RL. Donc avis aux - éventuels/-les - homophobes : **FOUTEZ-LE CAMP, MERCI !**_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à la tueuse de Remus et Sirius ( entre autres...) et l'histoire est à **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice._

_Bonne lecture !_

_---  
_

_PS: Adhérez au **P.Y.S.** ( = Parti du Yaoiste Sirmusien ) créé par **Ocechan **!! Un parti pour les SB/RL trop peu nombreux au goût d'**Ocechan **( et de beaucoup de fans de ce pairing - et moi la première )_

_

* * *

_Il serait _complètement_ faux de qualifier les Maraudeurs de "chochottes". Cependant, on oubliait souvent l'incroyable capacité à bavarder qu'ils possédaient. Oh oui, les Maraudeurs étaient de vraies filles. Des **jeunes** filles bourrées d'hormones.

Le sujet du jour : "La partenaire parfaite de Sirius". James, Sirius et Remus étaient blottis derrière les rideaux du lit de James, munis de Chocogrenouilles que convoitait Remus.

-Ses cheveux doivent être doux, soyeux, à hauteur d'épaule, dit Sirius d'une voix rêveuse. Ses yeux devenant vitreux alors qu'il fixait le loup-garou assis en face de lui. Pauvre Remus.

James fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais qu'ils devaient être longs et bouclés ?

-Tais-toi, Prongs.

Sirius regarde brièvement son soi-disant meilleur ami. Ce crétin n'avait aucun tact.

-Couleur des cheveux ?, demanda Remus doucement, hypnotisé par les yeux orageux de Sirius.

La tête de celui-ci se retourna rapidement vers Remus.

-Miel, répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

Remus sentit son cœur accélérer.

Mais une fois de plus, James ruina ce moment.

-Mais, je croyais que tu aimais les rouquines ?!

Sirius ferma les yeux, exaspéré.

-Non, James, ça devait être toi, espèce de stupide cerf excité.

James grommela et bouda.

Sirius était tellement méchant.

Les yeux de Remus ne quittèrent pas le visage de Sirius.

-Couleur des yeux ?

-Doré, dit Sirius sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu as une couleur d'yeux préférée ? Je croyais que tu t'en fichais !

-Prongs, tais-_toi_ !

James leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

-Autre chose ?

-Les lèvres : douces, elles doivent être fines, mais sexy au...

-Ah, je me demandais à quel moment de la conversation, le mot "sexe" allait apparaître !

Cette fois, James se prit une baffe.

-Ooh !

James fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, il doit...

James fronça les sourcils.

_-Il_ ? J'comprends rien.

Sirius le poussa hors du lit.

-Tu as_ ruiné_ mon moment ! Maintenant dégage !, siffla-t-il.

-Quel prétendu **moment** ai-je ruiné ?

La voix indignée de James passa à travers les rideaux.

Sirius roula des yeux et se retourna vers un Remus gloussant, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, demanda Sirius, taquin.

-Rien... C'est juste, tu sais, James sera toujours James... Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre au sujet de ton "partenaire parfait" ?

Sirius repartit dans un monde de rêve.

-Il aurait les plus mignonnes fossettes quand il sourit. Ses cheveux tomberaient devant ses yeux et qu'importe le nombre de fois où il les repousserait, ils retomberaient toujours là. Il aurait les plus adorables mains, avec de longs doigts fins. Concentré, il aurait le plus mignon des regards déterminés. Il serait mince et grand - et avec le plus merveilleux cul que personne n'ait jamais vu.

Là, le jeune Black fit un clin d'œil à son loup-garou rougissant.

-As-tu donné un nom à ton mystérieux homme ?

-Ouais.

-Bien, quel est-il ?

Sirius se rapprocha du jeune lycanthrope, son regard perçant celui de Remus. Il remplaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Remus. Remus qui baissa son regard, ses joues se colorant d'un rouge profond.

Ils étaient si près maintenant ; presque nez à nez. Remus pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Sirius sur sa peau et le sien se bloqua.

Les yeux gris de Sirius étaient emplis d'un sentiment profond que Remus ne pouvait pas nommer.

Remus ne pouvait dire ; qui avait bougé en premier ?

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était que ce soit les lèvres de _Sirius_ sur les siennes.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était que ce soit les bras de _Sirius_ autour de sa taille.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était que ce soit le cœur de _Sirius _qui battait avec le sien.

-Remus John Lupin.


End file.
